The present invention relates to a rear suspension mechanism for a model jeep with improved characteristics.
Conventionally, remote control model cars are classified as remote control model racing cars for planar ground or model jeeps for uneven terrain (as the subject matter of the invention). Hence, the construction of the latter is required to be more robust and capable of easily being adjusted. Typically, two rear wheels are driven by a drive source through a transmission mechanism. Further, a shock absorber is provided and associated with each rear wheel. Each of the front and the rear sides of wheel may be positioned at an angle with respect to the ground. An offset angle is defined as the angle of the rear transmission axle with respect to rear wheel in a horizontal plane. An inclined angle is defined as the angle of the surface of rear wheel with respect to a vertical plane. In general, the surface of rear wheel is inclined towards an inner side of a model jeep for increasing the centripetal force while manipulating the model jeep.
A schematic rear plan view in partial section of a conventional remote control model jeep is shown in FIG. 5. A transmission seat 17 is provided on chassis 1. A suspension body 11 is provided adjacent transmission seat 17. A bar on suspension body 11 is coupled to the top of hub mechanism 8. An arm mechanism 3 under the suspension body 11 is coupled to the bottom of the hub mechanism 8. A transmission rod 18 is passed through the universal joint 181 and the hub mechanism 8 to couple the transmission seat 17 and hub 19 of wheel together. Following is a description of the adjustment of the inclined angle and offset angle. As to the adjustment of the inclined angle, it is required that the bar is replaced, and hence it is inconvenient. As to the adjustment of the offset angle, a fastening block in the suspension body 11 is detached and replaced with a new fastening block. Fastening block is inserted through the shaft coupled to the suspension body 11. Thus the angle of the shaft may be adjusted. That is, the angle. of the shaft is determined by the positions of two end holes of fastening block. At this time, the angle of the shaft is identical to that of offset angle. In view of above, the adjustment of the offset angle is much more inconvenient. Further, the normal operation of the arm mechanism 3 may be adversely affected. As a result, most users only set up the model jeep in a less precise manner. Thus such model jeep does not perform well in a difficult terrain which in turn dissatisfies an enthusiastic user.
Thus, it is desirable to provide an improved rear suspension mechanism for remote control model jeep in order to overcome the above drawbacks of the prior art.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a rear suspension mechanism for a remote control model car for effecting a smooth, simple, and reliable wheel angle adjustment. Further, it is possible to adjust the distance between two rear wheels and the length of the model jeep.
To achieve the above and other objects, the present invention provides a remote control model car having a chassis with a rear suspension mechanism mounted in either side of the chassis, the chassis having a suspension body in the rear including a transmission seat, a coupling on either side of the transmission seat coupled to a universal joint at the internal end of a transmission rod, a lug on either side of the upper portion of the suspension body, a first ear on either side of the lower part of the suspension body, a fastening block at either front or rear side, a shaft secured bet a second ear on either side of the fastening block, and a shaft secured between the first and the second ears, the rear suspension mechanism comprising a pivotal adjustment rod coupled to the lug of the suspension body, the adjustment rod including a center enlargement, two threaded rods on either side of the center enlargement, and two end joints such that the length of the adjustment rod is adjustable by adjusting the securing of the threaded rods and the end joints; a pivotal arm mechanism including two sleeves put on the shaft between the first and the second ears, each sleeve being abutted on one of the first and the second ears; a hub mechanism having an upper part coupled to the adjustment rod and a lower part coupled to the arm mechanism respectively, one end of the transmission rod being passed through the universal joint to couple to a joint of a pin mechanism, the other end of the pin mechanism formed as a bar passed through the hub mechanism, a bearing put on the bar of the pin mechanism, the bearing placed within the hub mechanism the bar of the pin mechanism passed through the hub mechanism, a fastener sleeved on the bar and secured to a rear wheel, a pair of parallel adjustment members at the external ends of the arm mechanism being threadedly secured to a bolt having a ball-shaped head secured in one of two fork members of the hub mechanism; and a shock absorber having a bottom end pivotably secured to an engagement member of the arm mechanism and a top end secured to the suspension body.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken with the accompanying drawings.